


Misc Drabble #6

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Misc Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Rumors, coach finstock is hilarious as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: the-graceful-dahlia asked:"Are the rumors really true?" With scisaac? ^_^





	Misc Drabble #6

“What?” Asked Isaac, who had been busy changing out of his Lacrosse gear and missed what Scott had said.

“Are the rumors really true?” Scott asks again, giving Isaac those puppy eyes that both make him want to melt and scream more often than not.

“What rumors?” Isaac asks, honestly not sure what Scott could be talking about.

“Thet you’re looking into transferring schools and moving out of the country,” says almost hesitantly. For an Alpha, he can be very sheepish at times. Especially around Isaac.

Isaac has to resist the urge to laugh, because wow, Scott is only just hearing this now? 

“They were true, five months ago.” The relief on Scott’s face makes Isaac’s stomach do an odd little flip. “You really think I’m going to leave you?” he asks as he steps into the other boy's spaces and takes both his hands in his own, loving the little smile that quirks up on Scott’s lips from the simple gesture.

“Well, I mean, I was hoping..” he trails off, thought lost as Isaac leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips. He’s got that full-on dopey grin as Isaac pulls back that’s always worth it.

“I’m not leaving you, Scott. If I leave Beacon Hills you’re coming with me, I promise.” That earns him a kiss that has someone else in the locker room wolf whistling at them.

“McCall! Lahey! Save it for outside of school! For Christ’s sake, Danny never made out with anyone in the locker room! Be more like him!” Coach Finstock shouts from the door of his office.

The two separate with a laugh, both raising their hands to show they aren’t touching each other.

“Sorry Coach,” they say in unison.

“Bet your asses you’re sorry. If I catch anyone kissing anyone in my locker room again you’ll all be running laps until you puke,” Coach added with a resolute nod before disappearing back into his office.

Isaac and Scott trade looks, both smiling before turning back to changing to head home.


End file.
